


harmony

by karren



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karren/pseuds/karren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite Genji's reservations, Genji and Zenyatta stay together in Numbani, hoping to learn from the city and the peace it provides, but not everything is as they expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A soothing scent of coffee wafted throughout the apartment. There were large windows, letting in natural light and a view of the street below, lazily buzzing with morning activities.

Genji mostly made coffee for the smell. It was pleasant and comforting, and a constant in his life. He took a hot cup of it, and walked back towards their room, his heels clicking quietly.

Awaiting his return was Zenyatta, hovering slightly above the bed, hands clasped serenely. Everything about him was calming, from the way his orbs floated to his smooth surface and soft clothes. 

“Good morning, Genji.” He looked up, greeting his student. “Did you sleep well?” 

Setting down the cup and coming to sit right next to his master, Genji responded. “Yes. Being near you alone is a great advantage for quality sleep.” He leaned playfully and bumped him. 

Zenyatta knew staying in Numbani wasn’t the cyborg’s idea, and that he had reservations. It was understandable, as humans had not always treated him as an equal, sometimes much less. He had admitted to the monk that he felt outcast everywhere except Nepal, even this city, where Omnic and human lived alongside each other. 

A comforting hand set on Genji’s shoulder. “I know you are troubled. You do not feel home here.” He said, and he nodded to confirm. “That is okay. The whole world is not made for us, but we are welcome in it.”   
The cyborg cocked his head in a catlike notion, and listened attentively. Zenyatta continued. 

“Experiencing life in a place where there is harmony and respect between humans and Omnic will open your mind. It will be good for you, my student.” He slid his hand down from his shoulder and instead gripped Genji’s hand. “I promise.”

“Thank you, Master. I look forward to anything you have to teach me.” He looked up at him and squeezed his hand. “I trust you.”  
____________________________________________________________________________  
A few days had passed since their arrival in Numbani. Their time so far had consisted mostly of unpacking and setting up their apartment, occasionally getting supplies or groceries. During a break from all of that work, Zenyatta had noticed birds outside, flying and swooping down as if they were looking for food. They were small, and the monk decided a bird feeder would be a nice idea. Genji thought of how adorable his master was, but simply agreed.

The pair was travelling down the street to the store. Zenyatta held a parasol, keeping the sun from hitting him harshly. It was light pink and cast a similar shadow on the sidewalk. His other hand was holding Genji’s, who was letting out steam from his valves. He hadn’t gone out on a walk with his boyfriend in the sun for the longest time. 

“The weather is beautiful. It always seems to be here.” He commented, gazing around, his ribbon billowing. He had a great appreciation for nature and the world now, and wanted to soak all of it in, especially with the one who taught him how by his side.

Zenyatta twirled his parasol. “Indeed. I had a feeling you would like the warmth.” He said. 

“You know me very well, Master.” Genji chuckled. 

The general outdoor store was nearby, and Genji checked a directory to make sure they were on the right path. As he did, an Omnic stood next to him viewing the same map, holding hands with a human. The cyborg looked around him, and for the first time it hit him. In Numbani, there were couples and groups of friends everywhere, mixed with human and Omnic. He felt a spark inside.

Zenyatta hummed, noticing his student. Snapping back, Genji apologized. “Sorry, I got distracted. Let’s go.” He swung their connected arms happily, and they walked a bit farther.  
At last, they entered the store. Zenyatta headed towards a marked aisle, Genji following his lead. “Come here, Genji. There are cute bird houses.” He said.

The pair looked the selection over. Zenyatta selected the healthiest of the packages of bird feed, and struggled lifting it. Genji swept in and picked them up for him. “Master, I’ll carry it. Don’t worry.” 

“Thank you.” Zenyatta bopped him on the forehead and went back to examine the bird houses. Eventually they selected a yellow wooden one. “This will attract them, and then they will see the food.” He explained.

“Ah, I see! You know a lot about birds.” Genji said admiringly. “I do, as well.”

“Of course, my sparrow.” Zenyatta agreed. “Birds are lovely creatures.”

The couple headed to the checkout counter and bought their items. Instead of getting bags, Genji held the feed and Zenyatta nestled the bird house under his arm like a plush.   
On their way back home, the sun began to set. Light faded, the glow of the metal buildings shining only faintly. Less citizens were mingling on the streets, and the city sounds faded. Day and night were peaceful in their own ways. 

Genji opened the door to their apartment, bowing as Zenyatta entered and following him in. They turned the lights on, and set their bird house equipment on a table. 

Wordlessly, they went about their evening routine; Zenyatta changed into comfier pajama pants, Genji cooled off and donned a night cap for no valid reason, and they settled on the couch close beside each other. 

The monk placed an arm around Genji, his fingers tracing circles on his side. It was calming and intimate, and the cyborg nuzzled into Zenyatta. Bird songs had changed into the chirps of crickets, and it was time to rest.

Suprisingly, Genji had fallen asleep on the couch. Zenyatta had no intention to move him or leave, and instead pulled him gently tighter. “Goodnight, my student.”

The night marked the end of their first week in Numbani.


	2. birdhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short update!

Careful, nimble fingers placed a small bowl of feed inside of the birdhouse. Zenyatta set it perfectly in the middle, hoping to make it easily accessible. He patted the surrounding stuffing material, making it as comfortable as possible.

Perched beside him was Genji, watching intently. With his knees pulled up, arms clutching them, he looked almost catlike. He admired how carefully his master handled every task, listened to his humming. 

The monk let his arms rest in his lap, and looked over his handiwork. He turned to face his student, and nodded. “It is complete.” 

Promptly, Genji stood and stepped closer to the table. He observed the birdhouse attentively before spinning around to Zenyatta and giving him a cheerful thumbs up. “It’s wonderful, Master.”

“I am delighted you think so.” He replied, reaching up and patting the cyborg on the head. “Would you accompany me outside?” 

Genji bowed slightly in respect, and smiled beneath his visor. “Of course.”

Birdhouse nestled in his lap and his student by his side, Zenyatta glided along with purpose. He had high hopes for this experience, that it would enrich his student and himself. He knew Genji had a fondness for birds, and having the birdhouse to attract them may make him more comfortable. The Omnic envisioned the ninja sitting beside the window and gazing at his feathered friends.

“Here is the spot, Master.” Genji motioned towards a tall tree covered in bright leaves. The couple heard excited chirps already. Zenyatta chuckled and held out the birdhouse. He realized that it was up to him to place it in the tree.

He cautiously took it, synthetic fingers holding it in place. “Am I doing it correctly?” His tone was unsure.

“You are doing well, do not fret.” Zenyatta sensed the worry he felt. Despite his acceptance of his current form, he sometimes struggled when it affected other living things, even if he didn’t say so.

The monk came closer, putting a hand on each side of Genji’s head and gently pulled him closer until he could feel the subtle heat of his visor. “I trust your judgement, and know that wherever you place the birdhouse, it will be lovely just as you are.” He felt warmth when he saw steam coming from Genji’s valves.

“Thank you, Master…” He said, sliding out from beneath the Omnic’s arms and gripping the birdhouse with new firmness. He passed it to one hand, and leapt onto the trunk of the tree. 

Climbing swiftly, he soon reached a magnificent set of branches. They reached to the sky, contrasting against the light blue and fluffy clouds. A certain branch was unobscured by any foliage, and was directly visible from the apartment. Genji steadied himself and scanned the location again, ensuring it was ideal. 

Smoothly he set the birdhouse between two branches, making sure it was secure. From atop the tree, Genji peeked down at Zenyatta, who waved happily back to him. 

“It looks great!” 

Satisfied, the cyborg jumped down, landing on his feet with his back arched. Zenyatta floated to meet him, slinging an arm around and yanking him close. They both cast their gaze upward, admiring the beauty of it. 

“You did a magnificent job.” Zenyatta praised.

The couple stood in the grass, feeling the brisk breeze and listening to street sounds and birdsong. Genji did not even think of how far he was from home, and realized that maybe home was wherever he and Zenyatta were.

**Author's Note:**

> ratings/tags will update as we get deeper into it !


End file.
